Canadian Sleep Labs
British Columbia We are the Cobourg Sleep Lab in ONtario and wish to have our address corrected in your listing: we are no longer at 1030 Burnham St, we are now at 197 Third St, Cobourg, ON, K9A 3L5 Surrey Surrey Memorial Hospital Sleep Clinic and Lab Feige, Dr. Richard, Medical Director Hong, Dr. Harry, Clinic Director Surrey Memorial Hospital 13750 96th Ave Surrey British Columbia V3V 1Z2 Telephone 604-587-3809 Nanaimo Nanaimo Sleep Clinic Hoffman, Alan Medical Director 130-2124 Bowen Road Nanaimo British Columbia V9S 1H7 Telephone: 250-758-0060 Nanaimo Kelowna Sleep Clinic Cridland, Dr. Ronald George, Director Cridland, Elaine, Office Manager Sturgeon, Ken, Lab Manager 120-1856 Ambrosi Road Kelowna, British Columbia V1Y 4R9 Office Teleph Fax: 250-862-3052 Lab: 250-862-3064 Email: drcridland@shaw.ca Richmond Ahmed, Dr., Respirologist Suite 560, 6091 Gilbert Road RICHMOND, BC V7C 5L9 Tel: 604- 214-0600 Minhas, Dr. A. Suite 310, 7031 Westminster Hwy RICHMOND, BC V6X 1A3 Tel: 604-273-3336 Yeung, Dr. M. Suite 304, 7031 Westminster Hwy RICHMOND, BC V6X 1H2 Tel: 604-231-9697 Sleep Lab Richmond Hospital, Cardiopulmonary Dept. 7000 Westminster Hwy. RICHMOND, BC V6X 1A2 Tel: 604-244-5124 Coquitlam Sleep Surgery Centre 303-2963 Glen Drive Coquitlam, BC V3B 2P7 Phone: 604-941-2344 Fax: 604-941-2455 Contact: Dr. R. Smyth E-mail: sleepsurgerycentre.com Web: http://www.sleepsurgerycentre.com Vancouver Halstrom, Dr. L. Wayne Dr. Halstrom - Sleep Apnea & Snoring Clinics Suite 507 - 80West Broadway Vancouver, BC V5Z 1K1 Tel: 604-876-8993 Fax: 604-876-7121 Email: contact@drhalstrom.com Website: http://www.drhalstrom.com Kamloops Dr. R. Mosewich, Medical Director Sleep Lab, Neurodiagnostic Services, Royal Inland Hospital 311 Columbia Street KAMLOOPS, BC V2C 2T1 Tel: 250-314-2255 Fax: 250-314-2798 Vancouver Fleming, Dr. J. A. E. Department of Psychiatry Vancouver Hospital - U.B.C. Site 2211 Wesbrook Mall VANCOUVER, BC V6T 2B5 Tel: 604-822-7606 Road, Jeremey David Respiratory Clinic 2575 West 34th Avenue VANCOUVER, BC V6N 2J3 Tel: 604-875-4122 Ryan, Dr. C. Francis, Respirologist Vancouver Hospital and Health Science Centre Sleep Disorders Clinic, 2211 Westbrook Mall VANCOUVER, BC V6T 2B5 Tel: 604- 822-7606 Victoria Connolly, Dr. T. P., Clinical Director GVHS Sleep Study Program Royal Jubilee Hospital, 1900 Fort Street VICTORIA, BC V8R 1J8 Tel: 250-370-8297 Alberta Lethbridge Easton, Dr. P and Wilde, Dr. E., Directors Regional CHR Sleep Clinic 960 19th Street South Lethbridge, AB T1J 1W5 Tel: 403-382-6034 Wetaskiwin York, Dr. Ernest Wetaskiwin General Hospital Crossroads Regional Health Authority Sleep Clinic Unit 45 - 4th Floor, 6910-47th Street WETASKIWIN, AB T9A 3N3 Tel: 780-361-4146 Calgary Blackman, Dr. Adam Canadian Sleep Institute/ MedSleep Unit 300, 295 Midpark Way SE Calgary, AB T2X 2A8 Tel: 403-254-6400 Foothills Sleep Centre Ground Floor, FMC 1403-29 Street N. W. CALGARY, AB T2N 2T9 Tel: 403-670-2404 Fax: 403-270-2718 Doctor: Dr. Ward Flemons Foothills Hospital Dept. of Neurosciences 12th Floor, 1403 - 29 Street N.W. CALGARY, AB T2N 2T9 Tel: 403-670-1447 Doctors: Dr. W. Murphy, Dr. D. Patry Centre for Sleep and Human Performance Suite 106-51 Sunpark Drive SE Calgary, AB T2X 3V4 Tel: 403-254-6663 Fax: 403-254-6693 Doctor: Dr. Charles Samuels Edmonton Sleep medicine program University of Alberta Dept. of Psychiatry 1Eb.14 Mackenzie centre U of A Hospital Edmonton, AB T6G 2B7 Phone: 780-407-6565 Fax: 780-407-6672 E-mail: lpawluk@ualberta.ca Contact: Dr. L. Pawluk MacDonald, Dr. Fred Sleep Clinic/Respiratory Dept. Grey Nun Hospital 1100 Youville Drive West EDMONTON, AB T6L 5X8 Tel: 780-450-717 Fax: 780-450-7343 McNab, Dr. Brian Sleep Disorders Laboratory 2E4.44 - 8440 - 112 Street University of Alberta Hospitals EDMONTON, AB T6G 2B7 Tel: 780-407-6215 Pawluk, Dr. Larry K. Sleep Medicine Program Dept. of Psychiatry 1E2.03 Mackenzie Centre University of Alberta Hospital EDMONTON, AB T6G 2B7 Tel: 780-407-6565 Fax: 780-492-6672 Manitoba Winnipeg Sleep Disorder Centre Medical Director: Giannouli, Dr. Eleni Misericordia Health Centre 99 Cornish Avenue WINNIPEG. MB R3C 1A2 Tel: ( 204) 788-8570 Fax: (204) 779-8657 Children's Program: Pasterkanp, Dr. Hans Health Science Centre Paediatric Sleep Apnea Program CS 520, 840 Sherbrook Street WINNIPEG, MB R3A 1S1 Tel: 204-787-4374 Infant Sleep Lab Alvaro, Dr. R. Health Sciences Centre WR 125 - 735 Notre Dame Avenue WINNIPEG, MB R3E 0L8 Tel: 204-787-1977 Fax: 204-787-2747 Saskatchewan Regina Regina General Hospital 14401, 14th Ave Regina, SK Phone: 306-766-4881 Fax: 306-766-4882 Contact: Dr G. Sridhar Specialization: Sleep Medicine Sridhar, Dr. G. Regina General Hospital Regina Health District Sleep Disorders Centre 1440 - 14th Avenue REGINA, SK S4P 0W5 Tel: 306-766-4881 Saskatoon Sleep Disorders Center Saskatoon City Hospital 701 Queen Street SASKATOON, SK S7K 0M7 Tel: 306-655-8555 Gjevre, Dr. J. - Medical Director Royal University Hospital 103 Hospital Drive SASKATOON, SK S7N 0W8 Tel: 306-966-8274 Ontario Barrie Royal Victoria Hospital, Barrie 201 Georgian Drive Barrie, ON L4M 6M2 Phone: 705-728-9090 ext. 46238 Fax: 705-739-5651 E-mail: mylesg@rvh.on.ca Web: http://www.rvh.on.ca Contact: Ginny Myles Contact: Tebutt, Dr. C. Tebbutt Belleville Semmler, Dr. R. T. Quinte Regional Sleep Clinic 150 Sidney St, Unit 2B BELLEVILLE, ON K8N 5G8 Tel/Fax: 613-966-5725 Brampton Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Center 164 Queen Street East, Suite 304 BRAMPTON, ON L6V 1B4 Tel: 416-785-1128 Fax: 416-782-2740 Soicher, Dr. A., Respirologist Brampton Sleep Clinic 178 John Street, Suite 108 BRAMPTON, ON L6W 2A4 Tel: 905-456-3699 Fax: 905-456-8768 Cornwall Danys, Dr. Irena Sleep Lab, Third East Hotel Dieu Hospital 840 McCornell Avenue CORNWALL, ON K6H 5S5 Tel: 613-938-4240 Ext: 4417 Fax: 613- 938-4084 Cobourg Cobourg Sleep Clinic 197 Third Street Cobourg, ON K9A 3L5 Phone: 905-373-1227 Fax: 905-373-4062 Contact: Michael Eden HonBA, R.Psg.T. CBT E-mail: mailto:cobourgsleepclinic@bellnet.ca Etobicoke Chaban, Dr. Roman Toranm, Dr. Victor Sleep and Snoring Institute 900 The East Mall, Suite 102 ETOBICOKE, ON M9B 6K2 Tel: 416-247-5337 Moffatt, Dr. M. J. Queensway Sleep Laboratory 190 Sherway Drive ETOBICOKE, ON M9C 5N2 Tel: 416-622-3266 Fax: 416-622-7831 Rozenberg, Michael Brain and Sleep Diagnostic Centre 3101 Bloor St. West, Suite 206 ETOBICOKE, ON M8X 2W2 Tel: 416-231-5770 Georgetown Halton Healthcare Sleep Clinic Oakville-Trafalgar Memorial Hospital 327 Reynolds Street Oakville, ON L6J 3L7 Phone (905) 845-2571, ext. 4484 Fax (905) 815-5082 Guelph Hollinger, Dr. C. G. Guelph General Hospital Sleep Lab 115 Delhi Street GUELPH, ON N1E 4J4 Tel: 519-837-6782 Fax: 519-837-6783 Hamilton Sleep Disorders Clinic Unit 7, 55 Frid Street Hamilton, ON L8P 4M3 Phone: (905) 529 2259 Fax: (905) 529 2262 E-mail: baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Website: www.sleep-clinic.ca Medical Director: Dr. Raymond Gottschalk Contact person: Jane Baddeley baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Gottschalk, Dr. Raymond Sleep Disorders Clinic Unit 7- 55 Frid Street HAMILTON, ON L8P 4M3 Tel: 905-529-2259 Fax: 905-529-2262 Contact: Jane Baddeley baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Website: www.sleep-clinic.ca Morris, Dr. Paul Sleep Disorders Clinic McMaster University Health Centre 1200 Main Street West HAMILTON, ON L8S 4J1 Tel: 905-525-9140 Kingston Insomnia Clinic 797 Princess St. Suite 201 Kingston, ON K7L 1G1 Phone: 613-544-0881 Fax: 613-544-8816 E-mail: clinic@judithdavidson.ca Web site: http://www.judithdavidson.ca Contact: Dr Judith R. Davidson Specialization: Insomnia, Clinical & Health psychology (adults) Kingston General Hospital, Sleep Disorders Laboratory Kingston General Hospital Kidd 6 Room 22-6-005 76 Stuart Street Kingston, ON K7L 2V7 Phone: 613-548-6666 ext.3347 or 613-548-2382 (secretary) Fax: 613-549-1459 E-mail: mf19@post.queensu.ca Web: http://http://www.kgh.on.ca/programs/sleep.asp Contact Person: Dr. Michael Fitzpatrick Carlile, Dr. John B. Sleep Laboratory 235 Brock Street, Suite 1 KINGSTON, ON K7L 1S3 Tel: 613-547-9172 Fitzpatrick, Dr. Michael F. c/o Division of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine Richardson House, Queens University KINGSTON, ON K7L 3N6 Tel: 613-545-6829 Sleep Laboratory Kingston General Hospital 76 Stuart Street KINGSTON, ON K7L 2V7 Tel: 613-545-2479 Kitchener Botros, Dr. Wagdy Sleep Clinic 824 King Street West KITCHENER, ON N2G 1G1 Tel: 519-579-2002 Fax: 519-579-9371 Leamington Dr. G. Soparkar Leamington Sleep Lab Princess Centre, 33 Princess Street, #305 LEAMINGTON, ON N8H 5C5 Tel: 519-325-1333 Fax: 519-325-1338 London George, Dr. Charles F. P. Sleep Laboratory London Health Sciences Centre Victoria Campus, 375 South Street LONDON, ON N6A 4G5 Tel: 519-667-6854 Markham Dancey, Dr. David Forse, Dr. Monique Markham Stouffville Hospital Sleep Disorders Clinic 381 Church Street P. O. Box 1800 MARKHAM, ON L3P 7P3 Tel: 905-472-7373 Ext: 6686 Fax: 905-472-7376 Milton Halton Healthcare Sleep Clinic Oakville-Trafalgar Memorial Hospital 327 Reynolds Street, Oakville, ON L6J 3L7 Phone (905) 845-2571, ext. 5660 Fax (905) 815-5082 Mississauga Tri-Hospital Sleep Laboratory West 3024, Hurontario Street, Suite 208 Mississauga, ON L5B 4M4 Phone: 905-566-1010 Fax: 905-566-0440 E-mail: info@sleeplab.ca Web site: http://www.sleeplab.ca Contact: Dr. Mohamed R. G. Hussain Specialization: Sleep disorders Inouy, Dr. T. Sleep Lab, Credit Valley Hospital Floor #2C, 2200 Eglinton Avenue MISSISSAUGA, ON L5M 2N1 Tel: 905-813-2200 Ext: 6060 Newmarket Fried, Dr. Peter Kanawaty, Dr. David Roberts, Dr. Ken York County Sleep Laboratory Tannery Mall 465 Davis Drive Newmarket, ON L3Y 7T9 Tel: 905-895-3487 Fax: 905-895-5364 Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Center NEWMARKET, ON Tel: 1-800-575-3379 Fax: 1-888-575-3379 Niagara Falls Makerewich, Dr. L. A. Medical Director Alexander, Michael 905-374-1405 Niagara Snoring & Sleep Centre 6453 Morrison Street, Suite 202 NIAGARA FALLS, ON L2E 7H1 Tel: 905-374-6453 1-800-787-5009 North Bay Feige, Dr. E. Diagnostic Sleep Clinic 104 - 60 Champlain St. NORTH BAY, ON P1B 7M4 Tel: 705-472-1967 Fax: 705-472-0689 Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Center 1221 Algonquin Avenue, Suite 301 NORTH BAY, ON P1B 4Y3 Tel: 1-800-575-3379 Fax: 1-888-575-3379 North York Sleep Institute of Ontario 33 Calvin Avenue NORTH YORK, ON M2N 5E5 Tel: 416- 224-9245 Web Site: http://www.sleepinstitute.com Oakville Halton Healthcare Sleep Clinic Oakville-Trafalgar Memorial Hospital 327 Reynolds Street, Oakville, ON L6J 3L7 Phone (905) 845-2571, ext. 4484 Fax (905) 815-5082 Awad, Dr. A. I. Sleep Disorders Investigative Center 420 North Service Road East, Suite 1A OAKVILLE, ON L6H 5R2 Tel: 905-845-4370 (night) 905-338-3331 (day) Orillia Alexander, Dr. David Sleep Disorders Lab Orillia Soldiers Memorial Hospital 170 Colborne St. W. ORILLIA, ON L3V 2Z9 Tel: 705-325-2201 ext 3570 Oshawa Moffat, Dr. M. J., Director Oshawa - Durham Sleep Laboratory 292 King Street West OSHAWA, ON L1J 2J9 Tel: 905-436-6163 Fax: 905-432-7099 Oshawa Clinic Centre for Sleep Medicine 13 Charles Street OSHAWA, ON L1H 4X5 Tel: 905-721-4052 Fax : 905-721-4054 Ottawa Sleep Disorders Centre of Metropolitan Toronto (Ottawa Branch) Carling Broadview Medical Center 770 Broadview Avenue, Suite B1 Ottawa, Ontario K2A 3Z3 Telephone: 1-800-575-3379 Facsimile: 1-888-575-3379 Contact: Dr. Jeffrey J. Lipsitz Queensway Carleton Hospital Sleep Centre 3045 Baseline Road Nepean, ON K2H 8P1 Phone: 613-721-2000 x 3803 Fax: 613-721-4778 Email: mmalone@qch.on.ca Contact person: Megan Malone Children's Hospital of Eastern Ontario 401 Smyth Road Ottawa, ON K1H 8L1 Phone: 613- 737-7600 Fax: 613-738-4886 Contact Person: Dr.Sherri Katz The Ottawa Hospital Sleep Centre, General Campus 501 Smyth Road Ottawa, ON Phone: 613-737-8490 Fax: 613-737-8921 E-mail: klutley-borland@ottawahospital.on.ca Contact: Kathy Lutley-Borland The Ottawa Hospital Sleep Centre, Civic Campus 1053 Carling Ave. Ottawa, ON Phone: 798-5555 ext 17008 Fax: 613-761-5333 E-mail: klutley-borland@ottawahospital.on.ca Contact: Kathy Lutley-Borland Royal Ottawa Hospital Sleep Disorders Service 1145 Carling Ave. Ottawa, ON Phone: 613-722-6521 ext. 6248 Fax: 613-798-2980 E-mail: lorr@rohcg.on.ca Web site: http://www.rohcg.on.ca/sleep Contact: Lisa Orr Specialization: Sr Technologist Owen Sound Tadross, Dr. E., Medical Director Owen Sound Sleep Lab 945 3rd Avenue Owen Sound, ON L3K 2K8 Tel: 519-371-5217 Fax: 519-371-5736 Paris Tadross, Dr. E., Medical Director Paris Sleep Laboratory 139 Grand River Street North PARIS, ON N3L 2M4 Tel: 519-442-6389 Fax: 519-442-7983 Parry Sound Shapiro, Dr. Colin International Sleep Clinic West Parry Sound Health Centre 10 James Street PARRY SOUND, ON P2A 1T3 Tel: 705-746-4540 Ext: 112 Fax: 705-746-7151 Niagara Niagara Snoring and Sleep Centre 6453 Morrison Street, Suite 204 Niagara Falls, ON L2E 7H1 Phone: 905-374-2451 Fax: 905-374-9267 E-mail: niagarasnore@on.aibn.com Contact: Iain Simon, B.A., RPSGT, L.A. Makerewich, MD, DABSM Specialization: Clinical Sleep Disorders Medicine and Snoring Surgery Peterbrough Semmler, Dr. Robert Sleep Disorders Lab Peterborough Civic Hospital 1 Hospital Drive PETERBOROUGH, ON K9J 7C6 Tel: 705-743-9509 Semmler, Dr. Robert Trent Regional Sleep Clinic Suite 208B, 849 Alexander Court PETERBOROUGH, ON K9J 7H8 Tel: 705-741-3923 Pickering Buttoo, Dr. K. Centre For Sleep Disorders 720 Sheppard Ave. Suite #7 PICKERING, ON L1V 1G5 Tel: 905-420-8245 Number not in service. (27/07/2011) Renfrew Leech, Dr. J, Medical Director Renfrew Victoria Hospital Sleep Lab 499 Raglan St. N. RENFREW, ON K7V 1P6 Tel: 613-432-4851 ext: 158 Fax: 613-432-8649 Richmond Hill Dentistry in Oakridges 13291 Yonge St. Suite 102 Richmond Hill, ON L4E 4L6 Phone: 905-773-3306 Fax: 905-773-1722 E-mail: Dentistryinoakridges@Hotmail.com Daiter, Dr. Jeff Varenbut, Dr. Michael York Region Sleep Disorders Centre 13085 Yonge Street, Suite 207 RICHMOND HILL, ON L4E 3S8 Tel: 905-773-7843 Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Center RICHMOND HILL, ON Tel: 416-785-1128 Fax: 416-782-2740 Sarnia Davies, Dr. Brian ' Blue Water Sleep Disorders Clinic' ' 1258 Michigan Avenue' ' Sarnia, ON N7S 3Y2' ' Tel: 519-332-5333' ' Fax: 519-332-5444' Sault Ste. Marie Krisha Berg RN The Superior Sleep Centre 264 McNabb St. SAULT STE. MARIE, ON P6B 1Y6 Tel: 705-254-3312 Fax: 705-450-6459 Scarborough Ellesmere Sleep Disorders Centre 326-2100 Ellesmere Road Scarborough ON M1H 3B7 Tel: 416-439-0130 Fax: 416-439-5508 Sleep Care Solutions 208- 4235 Sheppard Avenue East Scarborough ON Tel: 416-292-3218 Fax: 416-292-3200 Scarborough North Sleep Disorders Clinic 4040 Finch Ave E, # 108 Scarborough, ON M1S 4V5 E-mail: info@scarboroughsleepclinic.com Web site: http://www.scarboroughsleepclinic.com Contact: Dr. Harry Birman Specialization: Sleep Apnea The Scarborough Hospital-General Campus Sleep Diagnostic Centre 3050 Lawrence Avenue East, 5.112 Scarborough, ON M1P 2V5 Bookings Tel: 416-431-6705 Medical Director: Dr. Jung H. Chee E-mail: jung.chee.md@gmail.com Trillium Sleep Laboratory ''' '''4190 Finch Ave East, Suite 405 Scarborough, ON M1S 4T7 Tel: 416-292-8292 Fax: 416-292-6733 Medical Director: Dr. Joseph S. M. Chien St. Catharines Sleep Disorders Clinic of Greater Niagara 282 Linwell Road, Suite 202 St. Catharines, Ontario L2N 6N5 Phone: (905) 646 8582 Fax: (905) 646 2904 E-mail: baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Website: www.sleep-clinic.ca Medical Director: Dr. Raymond Gottschalk Contact person: Jane Baddeley baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Gottschalk, Dr. Raymond The Sleep Disorders Clinic of Greater Niagara 282 Linwell Road, Unit 202 ST. CATHARINES, ON L2N 6N5 Tel: 905-646-8582 Fax: 905-646-2904 Contact: Jane Baddeley baddeleyj@sleep-clinic.ca Website: www.sleep-clinic.ca Bertley, Dr. J. Jany, Dr. M. Nolan, Dr. T. Sleep Disorders Laboratory St. Catharines General Hospital 142 Queenston Street ST. CATHARINES, ON L2R 2Z7 Tel: 905-684-7271 St. Thomas Karen McDade Sleep Studies Clinic St. Thomas/Elgin General Hospital 189 Elm Street, P. O. Box 2007 ST. THOMAS, ON N5P 3W2 Tel: 519-631-2030 Ext: 2410 Fax: 519-631-1825 Sudbury 'Sleep Disorders Centre' Health Sciences North (formely Sudbury Regional Hospital) Ramsey Lake Health Centre Sudbury ON P3E 5J1 Tel: 1.705.523.7064 Contact: Chantal Tremblay RRT, RPSGT chtremblay@hsnsudbury.ca Oliphant, Dr. L. D. ' Pulmonary and Sleep Disorders Centre Ramsey Lake Health Centre 41, chemin du lac Ramsey Lake Road Sudbury, ON P3E 5J1 Tel: 1.705.523.7056 (Office Number) Thornhill Rozenberg, Michael Brain and Sleep Diagnostic Center 390 Steeles Avenue West, Suite 208 THORNHILL, ON L4J 6X2 Tel: 905-709-9696 FAX: 905-709-9764 Thunder Bay Timmins Timmins and District Hospital Sleep Laboratory 700 Ross Ave East, Timmins, Ontario, Canada P4N 8P2 Telephone: (705) 267-2131, ext. 2316 / Facsimile: (705)360-4678 Web: http://www.tadh.com/ E-mail: nacollings@tadh.com Sleep Laboratory Medical Director: Dr. Robert Dales Contact Person: Team Leader, Natalie Collings, BHS, RRT, RPSGT Tel: 416-813-2277Tel: 416-813-2277Toronto TORONTO SLEEP & PULMONARY CENTRE 1011-123 Edward Street, Toronto ON M5G 1E2 Tel: 416-813-2277 Fax: 416-260-3203 Sleep Care Solutions LF 20 - 1849 Yonge Street Toronto ON Tel: 416-792-9436 Fax: 416-792-9438 Cardiopulmonary Sleep Disorders and Research Centre Toronto General Hospital/University Health Network 585 University Ave. Toronto, ON M5G 2C2 Phone: 416-340-4719 Fax: 416-340-4197 Contact Person: Melissa Tran The Centre for Sleep & Chronobiology 340, College Street, Suite 580 Toronto, ON M5T 3A9 Phone: 416-603-9531 Fax: 416-603-2388 E-mail: h.moldofsky@utoronto.ca Web site: http://www.sleepmed.to Contact: Dr. Harvey Moldofsky Glengroue Clinic 4800 Leslie St. Suite 313 Toronto, ON M2J 2K9 Phone: 416-236-5650 Fax: 416-493-0170 E-mail: m.mamelak@utoronto.ca Contact: Dr. M. Mamelak The Hospital For Sick Children Sleep Disorders Laboratory 555 University Ave Toronto, ON M5G 1X8 Phone: 416-813-6338 E-mail: laura.seed@sickkids.ca Contact Person: Laura Seed Malvern Sleep Clinic 1371 Neilson Rd Toronto, ON M1B 4Z8 Phone: 416-282-9119 Fax: 416-282-4141 Contact Person: Iqbal Singh , RPSGT Technical Director / Manager E-mail: malvernsleep@rogers.com Web site: http://www.malvernsleepclinic.com The Scarborough Hospital-General Campus Sleep Diagnostic Centre 3050 Lawrence Avenue East, 5.112 Toronto, ON M1P 2V5 Bookings Tel: 416-431-6705 Medical Director: Dr. Jung H. Chee E-mail: jung.chee.md@gmail.com Toronto Sleep Institute 586, Eglinton Ave East, Suite 507 Toronto, ON Phone: (416)488-6980 Fax: (416)488-3998 E-mail: info@torontosleep.com Web site: http://www.torontosleep.com Contact: Karen D'Sa Specialization: The diagnosis and management of the full spectrum of sleep disorders including sleep apnea, insomnia, narcolepsy, periodic limb movement disorders, restless legs syndrome and parasomnia disorders. West Park Healthcare Centre 82 Buttonwood Ave Toronto, ON M6M 2J5 Phone: 416-243-3600 ex. 2201 Fax: 416-243-8947 Web site: http://www.westpark.org Contact: Lori Davis Specialization: Nocturnal ventilatory support (respiratory) Sleep Disorders Clinic St. Joseph's Health Center 30 The Queensway Sunnyside West, Room 236 TORONTO, ON M6R 1B5 Tel: 416-530-61651 Fax: 416-530-6720 Rehabilitation Institute of Toronto Sleep Research Laboratory Attention: Ruth Rutherford 550 University Avenue, Room 1217 TORONTO, ON M5G 2A2 Tel: 416-599-3078 Toronto Sleep & Pulmonary Centre 123 Edward Street, Suite 1011 TORONTO, ON M5G 1E2Tel: 416-813-2277 Fax: 416-260-3203 Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Center 974 Queen Street East, Suite 207 SAULT STE. MARIE, ON P6A 2C5 Tel: 1-800-575-3379 Fax: 1-888-575-3379 Moffatt, Dr. M. J. Sault Ste. Marie Sleep Laboratory 452 Albert Street East SAULT STE. MARIE, ON P6A 2J8 Tel: 705-253-1408 Anthony, Dr. J. Braude Peress, Dr. A. Peress The Tri-Hospital Sleep Laboratory 2901 Lawrence Avenue East SCARBOROUGH, ON M1P 2T3 Tel: 416-261-1454 Birman, Dr. Harry and Gurigis, Dr. Hany Scarborough North Sleep Disorders Clinic, Inc. 4040 Finch Avenue East, Suite 108 SCARBOROUGH, ON M1S 4V5 Tel: 416-293-3233 Fax: 416-293-0692 Gawel, Dr. M. J. Wilson, Dr. R. H. Sleep Disorders EEG Clinic 1371 Neilson Road, Suite #306 SCARBOROUGH, ON M1B 4Z8 Tel: 416-283-5531 Trillium Sleep Laboratory 4190 Finch Avenue East, Suite 405 SCARBOROUGH, ON M1S 4T7 Tel: 416-292-8292 fax: 414-292-6733 Rozenberg, Michael Brain and Sleep Diagnostic Center 390 Steeles Avenue West, Suite 208 THORNHILL, ON L4J 6X2 Tel: 905-709-9696 FAX: 905-709-9764 Holtby, Dr. Stuart Northern Nights Sleep Disorder Center Suite 705, 1265 Arthur St. East THUNDER BAY, ON P7E 6E7 Tel: 807-622-0333 Bradley, Dr. T. D. Sleep Laboratory, Toronto General 200 Elizabeth Street TORONTO, ON M5G 2C4 Tel: 416-340-4719 Goldstein, Dr. Roger Sleep Lab, Westpark Hospital 82 Buttonwood Avenue TORONTO, ON M6M 2J5 Tel: 416-243-3600 Ext: 2201 Hanly, Dr. P., Director Sleep Laboratory, Division of Respirology St. Michael's Hospital 30 Bond Street, Room 6015-A TORONTO, ON M4Y 1J3 Tel: 416 -864-6026 Fax: 416-864-5417 Hawke, Dr. Michael Josephson, Dr. Robert Silent Partners Sleep Laboratory 1849 Yonge Street, Suite 20 TORONTO, ON M4S 1Y2 Tel: 416-487-7533 Hoffstein, Dr. V. Division of Respirology St. Michael's Hospital 30 Bond Street TORONTO, ON M5B 1W8 Tel: 416-864-5516 Lipsitz, Dr. J. J. Sleep Disorders Centre of Metro Toronto 2888 Bathurst Street TORONTO, ON M6B 4H6 Tel: 416-785-1128 MacFarlane, Dr. J. G. Sleep Disorders Programme The Hospital for Sick Children 555 University Avenue TORONTO, ON M6G 1X8 Tel: 416-813-6338 Fax: 416-813-5109 Mamelak, Dr. M. Glengrove Clinic 2888 Bathurst St. TORONTO, ON M6B 4H6 Tel: 416-785-4538 Fax: 416-785-4538 Milo-Manson, Dr. Golda Children's Behaviour Sleep Disorders Clinic c/o Bloorview MacMillan Center, 350 Rumsey Road TORONTO, ON M4G 1R8 Tel: 416-425-6220 Moldofsky, Dr. Harvey, Medical Director Centre for Sleep & Chronobiology 340 College Street, Suite 580 TORONTO, ON Tel: (416) 603-9531 Fax: (416) 603-2388 North York General Hospital Sleep Disorders Lab 224-555 Finch Avenue West TORONTO, ON M2R 1N5 Phone: 416-632-8742 Fax: 416-632-8744 Phillipson, Dr. E. A. Mount Sinai Hospital 600 University Avenue, Suite 427 TORONTO, ON M5G 1X5 Tel: 416-586-8525 Rosedale Medical Centre Sleep Diagnostic Centre 600 Sherbourne Street, Suite B7 TORONTO, ON M4X 1W4 Tel: 416-966-0284 Shapiro, Dr. Colin M. The Sleep and Alertness Clinic Toronto Hospital, Western Division Fell Wing, 6th Floor, Room 106 399 Bathurst Street TORONTO, ON M5T 2S8 Tel: 416-603-5075 Waterloo Tadross, Dr. E. H., Medical Director K-W Sleep Lab Suite 290, 180 King Street South WATERLOO, ON ON N2J 1P8 Tel: 519-745-2621 Fax: 519-745-7174 Windsor Denys, Dr. A., Medical Director Windsor Sleep Disorders Clinic 1100 Ouellette Avenue, 2nd Floor WINDSOR, ON N9A 1C9 Tel: 519-258-0585 Ext:10 Fax: 519-258-6304 Windsor Sleep Disorders Clinic 1100 Ouellette Avenue Windsor, ON N9A 1C9 Phone: 519-258-0585 Fax: 519-258-6304 E-mail: adenys@ouellettemds.com Web site: http://www.jennichealth.com Contact: Dr. Allen P. Denys Specialization: Respiratory Sleep Disorders Québec '''Saint-Jérôme ' ''Clinique du sommeil des Laurentides'' 17, boul. de la Salette Ouest, bureau 102 Saint-Jérôme Québec J5L 2H8 Canada cliniquesommeil@videotron.ca Tel. :1-450-436-1900 Cell: 1-866-436-1006 http://www.clinique-sommeil.ca '''Trois-Rivières Clinique du sommeil de la Mauricie 835, boul. des Récollets, bureau 101 Trois-Rivières, Québec G8Z 3W5 Canada Te. : 1-819-694-4242 Fax:1-819-694-7712 Cell: 1-888-694-4242 http://www.clinique-sommeil.ca La Clinique du sommeil de la Mauricie dessert aussi les villes suivantes: Trois-Rivières, Shawinigan, Grand-Mère, La Tuque, Chicoutimi, Jonquière, Québec, Ste Foy, Lévis, Drummondville, Victoriaville, Sherbrooke, Granby, et Thetford Mines. Lévis Hôtel-Dieu de lévis 143 Wolfe Lévis, Qc, G6V 3Z1 Phone: 418-835-7171 Fax: 418-835-7215 e-mail: isarois@hotmail.com Contact person: Isabelle Sirois Respiratoire Westmount Solutions d'Apnee du Sommeil 4141 Sherbrooke O. Bur.240 Westmount,QC H3Z 1B8 Phone:514-934-0727 info@sleepapneasolutions.ca www.sleepapneasolutions.ca Ville Mount-Royal Laboratoire du sommeil/Sleep Laboratory OSR Medical Inc./ Diagnostics division 1361 Beaumont Ave, suite 202 Ville Mount-Royal, QC H3P 2H7 Contact: Alfonso Garcia-Asensi E-mail: alfonsog@osrmedical.com Web: http://www.osrmedical.com Montreal Brouillette, Dr. Robert Sleep Laboratory Montreal Children's Hospital 2300 Tupper St. MONTREAL, PQ H3H 1P3 Tel: 514- 934-4400 Filion, Dr. M. Hopital Notre-Dame 1560 Sherbrooke East MONTREAL, PQ H2L 4K8 Tel: 514-876-6540 Grassion, Dr. A. Hopital Notre-Dame 1560 est rue Sherbrooke MONTREAL, PQ H2L 4M1 Tel: 514-876-7072 Kimoff, R. John, Director Sleep Lab, Room L408, Respiratory Division Royal Victoria Hospital, 687 Pine West MONTREAL, PQ H3A 1A1 Tel: 514-842-1231 Ext: 1568 Lebrun, Dr. Louise Helene, Director Sleep Laboratory Hopital St-Luc, 1058 rue St-Denis MONTREAL, PQ H2X 3J4 Tel: 514-281-2590 Levy, Dr. R., Director Sleep Clinic, Royal Victoria Hospital Division of Respirology, 687 ave de Pins ouest MONTREAL, PQ H3A 1A1 Tel: 514-842-1231 Ext: 5346 Libman, Dr. E. Department of Psychology Hopital General Juif Sir Mortimer Davis 3755 Cote Ste. Catherine MONTREAL, PQ H3T 1E2 Tel: 514-340-8210 Marquette, Dr. C., Director Sleep Laboratory, Hopital Ste-Justine (children) 3175 Cote Ste-Catherine MONTREAL, PQ H3T 1C5 Tel: 514-345-4931 Mayer, Dr. Pierre Sleep Laboratory, Hopital Hotel Dieu 3840 Saint Urban Street, Room 5241 MONTREAL, PQ H2W 1T8 Tel: 514-843-2611 Ext: 4598 Montplaisir, Dr. J., Director Sleep Research Laboratory Centre d'etude du Sommiel Hopital Du Sacre-Coeur de Montreal 5400 boul. Gouin ouest MONTREAL, PQ H4J 1C5 Tel: 514-338-2693 Fax: 514-338-2531 Zidulka, Dr. Arnold Montreal General, Respirology Department 1650 Cedar Avenue MONTREAL, PQ H3G 1A4 Laval Morin, Dr. Charles M. Ecole de psychologie, FAS Universite Laval QUEBEC, PQ G1K 7P4 Tel: 418-656-3275 Series, Dr. F. Le Centre de Pneumologie de Laval Hopital Laval, 2725 Chemin Ste-Foy STE-FOY, PQ G1V 4G5 Tel: 418-656-8711 Solutions d'Apnee du Sommeil 4640 Boul.Samson Chomedey,Laval QC 514-934-0727 www.sleepapneasolutions.ca New Brunswick Saint John Atlantic Health Sciences Sleep Center Saint John Regional Hospital, 400 University Ave Saint John, NB Phone: 506-648-6178 Fax: 506-648-6171 E-mail: morra@reg2.health.nb.ca Web site: http://http://www.ahsc.health.nb.ca/Programs/MentalHealth/sleep.shtml Contact: Sandra MacMaster Specialization: Sleep disorders Morehouse, Dr. Rachael Sleep Disorders Clinic and Laboratory 2nd Floor, Saint John Regional Hospital 400 University Avenue P. O. Box 2100 SAINT JOHN, NB E2L 4L2 Tel: 506-648-7312 Nova Scotia Halifax Morrison, Debra Lynn Sleep Disorders Laboratory Room 4008, 4th Floor Abbie J. Lane Memorial Building 5909 Jubilee Road HALIFAX, NS B3H 3E2 Tel: 902-496-6222 South Shore Regional Hospital Bridgewater, NS (902) 543-4603 xNewfoundland St. John's Clarke, Dr. H. J., Director Sleep Study Program, The General Hospital Health Sciences Centre, 300 Prince Phillip Drive ST. JOHN’S , NF A1B 3V6 Tel: 709-737-7348 Sleep Lab Diagnostic Neurophysiology St. Clare's Mercy Hospital 154 LeMarchant Road ST. JOHN’S , NF A1C 5B8 Tel: 709-778-3505 Duguid, Dr. N. J. D. Division of Respirology 135 LeMerchant Road ST. JOHN'S, NF A1C 2H3 Tel: 709-778-3673 Jacob, Dr. J. C., Neurologist Wedgewood Medical Centre 12 Gleneyre Street ST. JOHN'S, NF A1A 2M7